Camp Rock: Mitchie's Return
by JonasBoysFan
Summary: This is my first Fanfic, please don't go too rough on me, and I would love your opinions. Also, constructive criticizm is welcome. Thanks, Brooke
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Mom! Mom! I can't find it!" said Mitchie Torres, who was, at the moment packing.

"What can't you find, dear?" said Connie.

"Never mind! I Got it."

It was Mitchie's second summer at Camp Rock, and this year she was truly going to be herself. She was exploding with excitement.

Mitchie bent over to pick up some clothes to wear that day for the first day of camp, but then hesitated and picked up the cordless phone in her room.

She dialed some numbers and waited.

"Hello is Caitlyn there, please... Okay thanks!"

"Hey, Caitlyn, I'm thinking of wearing this pink tank top with some skinny jeans... Yeah, you're right, okay, so, the green... Yeah... And those... Okay! See you soon!"

Mitchie put on a green three quarter sleeve shirt with a tank top over it and some skinny jeans along with some converse shoes.

"Okay, Mom! I'm ready!" Mitchie said, suitcase in hand.

"Alright, Mitchie, could you go grab the snacks I made for the road? They're on my bed; I put them there when I was packing."

So, she went to grab the food. She stepped down the hallway to her mother's room. Mitchie grabbed the sandwiches, and then stopped in her tracks.

So, there was Mitchie. The bag with her lunch in it was scattered on the floor. She didn't care. All of a sudden, this teenage girl ran to the kitchen to see her mother.

"MOM!"

All Connie was doing was smiling. She saw the delight in her daughter's eyes.

"I can't... Oh my gosh... Mom... Thank-you so much! I can't believe you actually got me a Gibson SG. An ACTUAL Gibson SG guitar! It's the same as Nate's guitar! He's a professional and he uses it!"

Mitchie hugged her mom and ran back to the closet and pulled out her new guitar. She strummed it and put it back in its case. Now she had more excitement and couldn't wait to see Caitlyn. So, she packed up the remainder of her clothes and her new guitar, and grabbed the food she dropped on the floor.

The two of them jumped in the vehicle and drove off down the road to Camp Rock. Mitchie heard there would be two other celebrities at Camp this year, along with Shane.

So, a few hours later Mitchie and her mom pulled up to the familiar sights and sounds of her Camp. She saw everyone.

There was Barron And Sander talking about their plans for the Jams this year, she saw Ella talking to Peggy about her new lip gloss, there was Lola talking to some new people, and then there was finally who, instead of getting out of a limo this year, her mother had dropped her off.

Mitchie wondered why, but thought nothing of it. But she did know that ever since Peggy and Ella put an end to the Tess drama, they had become best friends. But, Mitchie was quite anxious to see her best friend, so she looked for Caitlyn first.

"Go ahead, sweetie, see your friends. I'll see you in the kitchen to make dinner later. Don't be late."

"Alright, mom, I'm just looking for Caitlyn. See you later! And thank you so, so, so much!"

As Mitchie peered around the corner, she felt something behind her. She turned around, but nothing was there, so she kept walking.

All of a sudden a person covered her eyes with their hands and said "Well if it isn't the girl with the voice!"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

So, it was obvious that it was Shane standing behind Mitchie.

"Shane!" said Mitchie, going to hug him.

"Hey, how you been?" he asked as they were in mid-hug.

"Good, I'm so happy you came back this year!"

Their conversation went on like this for a while, and Mitchie had forgotten all about Caitlyn. Shane and her walked down to the docks and sat on a bench where Shane had first told her "can't a guy get some peace!" They were talking until Shane noticed something.

**  
"Hey, you got a new guitar? Let me see it," he said, smiling.**

"Oh, yeah! My Mom got this for me and I just found out this morning! It's an SG," Mitchie said, then explained the story of how she found it.

"Ha, well you must have been surprised!" Shane said, strumming the guitar, then continued, "You know, Nate has the same one!"

"Yeah! I know, that's the reason I wanted one so badly. He just always looks so into his music when he plays it, and, well, I wanted to be able to get the same from it," Mitchie said, grinning. "I wish I could talk to him about that… Oh well. Knowing one out of three isn't bad," she laughed.

" Well, three isn't, either."

"What?" she wondered what he meant by that.

"Oh, nothing. Look, I gotta go see my uncle about something. Talk to you later, how about we have a campfire tonight?"

"Okay! If you see Caitlyn, tell her I'm looking for her!"

They waved goodbye and Mitchie was on her way again. Although, she couldn't stop thinking about what Shane had said. What did he mean? Was there going to be another of their performances? Suddenly Mitchie had bumped into something.

That "something" was Tess Tyler. Mitchie put a smile on her face and quietly said sorry. She kept walking, she did NOT want to get involved in the drama again.

"Wait, Mitchie…"

Mitchie had turned around.

"Look, about last year… I"

"It's okay, Tess, it's over now, and besides, I don't want to get involved in that again. See you around. Oh, but you are welcome to come to the campfire tonight, we're all going!"

Tess' face lit up. "Really?"

Mitchie nodded, then waved goodbye, this year was going to be a good one, by honestly being, well… Honest! As she walked away she noticed a third person with Barron and Sander. It was CAITLYN!

"Caitlyn! I am so happy to see you!!"

"Mitchie!"

They talked and caught up what they hadn't on the phone and Mitchie showed her the guitar!

"No WAY! The same as Nate's, from Connect 3!"

"I know! I love it!"

"**Oh, wow, he's gonna…" Caitlyn said, then stopped halfway through her sentence.  
**

"**What?"**

"Oh, nothing. How was the drive?"

It seemed as though people were hiding something from her, but she gave up, and was too excited about seeing them to ask

After Caitlyn and Mitchie had talked and everything, Mitchie greeted Barron and Sander. She gave them a hug and talked for a bit.

"How you doin', girl?" asked Barron.

**She replied, then explained there would be a campfire that night. Mitchie and Caitlyn left after Barron and Sander went off to greet Peggy and Ella. They explained there would be a campfire that night to them.**

Now, Mitchie and Caitlyn went to go see their cabin. This year, they got to share a cabin just between the two of them. When they got to their cabin, they settled in and took a shower. While the other one was in, they decided what to wear to the campfire, but ended up changing their mind when they showed eachother. By the time they were all settled in, and ready to go, the campfire was about to begin. Mitchie and Caitlyn were on their way when they stumbled into something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" they both screamed.

End of Chapter Two. : ) LEAVING YOU HANGING!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mitchie and Caitlyn's hearts pounded as they screamed.

"Well, hello," Shane chuckled.

"Oh, it's you. I was afraid it was a bear or something," said Caitlyn.

"Do I smell that bad?" Shane joked, "Come down to the campfire, we have been waiting for you two."

The three of them continued along the path and heard a few crackles in the bushes but thought nothing of it. The fire was roaring and people were laughing and having a great time.

"Hey guys!" they exclaimed.

Everyone greeted Mitchie and Caitlyn as they walked down to the fire. Mitchie was ecstatic to see everyone again, to get away from her life back home. This night her mother had off; the campfire wasn't catered. The instructors were chaperoning it, though.

The campfire seemed pretty busy, but there only seemed to be a few new people. Luckily, there were a few spots left on some benches, where Mitchie took a seat, and Shane sat beside. Caitlyn was to Mitchie's left. The campers all caught up, and began roasting marshmallows. As Mitchie was roasting one, it caught fire and she panicked, and quickly brought it closer and blew it out. She giggled and said, "I've never been good at this!"

As the time neared eleven, most of the camp rockers had headed to their cabins to get a good night's rest. Even the instructors had headed off to drift off to sleep. The only people left were Mitchie and Caitlyn. But when they decided they were about to put out the fire, Shane came back. He seemed a little nervous.

"I thought you went to sleep?" asked Caitlyn, as Mitchie was down at the beach getting a pail of water, unaware Shane had come back.

He smiled and replied, "I heard you guys were still here so I came back. I wasn't really tired before anyway, there were just too many people. I was a little overwhelmed, actually."

This was an L-I-E. Lie. He _was_ Shane Gray, for crying out loud!

"Alrightyyy…" Caitlyn said, feeling as though he was hiding something. "I'm off to bed, anyway, but Mitchie's just down the beach. I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Great!"

Shane followed the sound of water down to the beach where Mitchie had been getting water to put the fire out with. He snuck up behind her.

"Surprise!" he yelled.

"Wow, Shane! I thought you were at your cabin?"

"There was something I needed to do before I left."

Mitchie smiled. "I think I'm going to need some more information than that."

They laughed, now the two of them were walking back up to the fire. "So what was it you needed?"

"Oh, right…" he said, "I… Uh… Oh, I forgot my sweater down here…"

"Okay, so you announced that to me for a special reason, I assume?" she grinned, revealing her pearly white teeth.

"Ha-ha, well, I didn't want to bottle that up inside. It feels good to get it off my chest."

But, honestly, do you believe that's what he felt the need to tell Mitchie?


End file.
